Unexpected
by annie1997
Summary: Lucy was kidnapped again and stuck in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, when something unexpected happens will Nicolas be able to save her in time. * I do not own any of the characters. :( There will be some language in this story later on*
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my new story no rude comments- Annie**

* * *

**Nicolas's view**

LUCYYYYYYY! I screamed as loud as I could when I saw that someone had Lucy on top of the house.

"Drake family, don't bother trying to find me or even try and follow Lucky's scent like I know one person will", he said as my whole family looked back at me telling me not to do anything reckless. Nothing was going through my head, but Lucy and to get her back in my arms again, so I ran at him. That's when he did something to my head and vanished with Lucy with him.

"Nicolas why did you go after her", my mom said as I saw Bruno on the roof where Lucy had just been.

"I didn't see Bruno up there and I wasn't thinking mom I just had to get her back." I told my mom looking down at the ground, when I saw Quinn come right next to me.

"We'll get her back ok Nick." The only reason I wasn't thinking was that Lucy pregnant and we were planning to tell the whole family tomorrow. I just found out the day before when I was over at Lucy's house.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_I was over at Lucy's house having a movie night for our 1 year anniversary. We didn't want to do anything special we just wanted something simple and nothing big. Luckily my parents, my brothers, and Solange knew not to call us 'cause we wouldn't answer our phone. In the middle of the movie we were watching Lucy shot up from her seat and ran to the bathroom and started to puke her guts out._

_"Lucy what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing Nick I jus..." she stopped to puke again just as I got the door open._

_"Lucky I know your lying what is it?" I asked her looking her straight in her eyes. She wiped her mouth and was about to talk, but closed her mouth._

_"Lucky you can tell me anything you know that." She took a deep breath and I knew this was hard for her to say._

_"Nicky do you love me?" I don't even know why she would even ask that when I told her millions of times._

_"Of course I do Lucky. Why would you ask?"_

_"Nick I'm pregnant." I just stopped and looked at her I could tell she was about get upset 'cause I haven't said anything in about a good 5 minutes._

_"Well say something Nicky."_

_"Lucky were having a baby." I told her and kissed her I didn't care if she just threw up this is the best news I ever had._

_"I thought you be mad and leave me." She said as she looked down at the floor, I picked up her chin so I could look into her big hazel eyes._

_"Lucky you have to know I would never leave you I love you too much to even try. I wanted to have a baby with you, but I thought it be later on in life."_

_"I know, but Nicky what are we going to do I'm only 19."_

_"We'll figure it out trust me Lucky."_

_"I trust you Nicky, but let's tell them tomorrow."_

_"Ok is there anything else you want babe."_

_"Just for you to kiss me."_

_"Well that's not to hard." I said as I kissed her with everything I had, with my vamp speed I brought Lucy back up to her room and laid her gently on her bed. I started to kiss down her neck and back up again, then I went for her shirt, but stopped._

_"Lucky you sure?"_

_"Yes Nicky I am." With that I think you know what happen next._

* * *

I walked into the house feeling worse, my family doesn't even know why we have to get Lucy as soon as we can. I know Lucy is going to hate for this, but its the only way we can save her quicker.

"Guys can everyone come here." I said as everyone got to the living room with a confused looked on their faces.

"What me and Lucy were going to tell was that Lucy is pregnant. That's why I ran after her I just had to get them back safe and sound." All I saw was my mom face go into battle mood, and dad tried his best to calm her down, but it didn't look like it was working.

"NICOLAS DRAKE, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER WE WOULDN'T HAVE JUST STOOD THERE."

"I just found out yesterday, but Lucy wanted to be the one to tell you guys."

"BRUNO!" I felt bad for Bruno he was rarely yelled at.

"Yes Helena."

"We need to find Lucy now can you follow the track that you found."

"Will do Helena." Bruno left so I knew mom was going to yell at me some more about getting Lucy pregnant so I was ready for the wrath that is my mother.

"Oh and Nicolas I'll yell at you as soon as we Lucy back."

"Ok so how are we going to find her."

"There is something we didn't mentioned to you or even Lucy."

"What is it", my siblings were all wondering at this point.

"She comes from a long line of Witches, fact she is the descendent of the first witch family the Duchannes."

"Mom that's the one of the most powerful witches that exist. They don't have any known descendants", Connor said, he would know he has his face deep in so many books.

"Well usually the boy of the family carries the name, but they had a girl before they died, and it was Lucy's mother's mom." Of course I heard everything my mom just said, but all I could think was she was a witch.

"She's a Witch", I said knowing that I was a little behind, but you can't blame me.

* * *

**I know for people that are ready my other stories I'm taking a long time to write them, but I was busy with school and everything and I promised to get the chapters as soon as I can so don't forget about them. Also review and tell me how I did with this chapter thought I do something knew.- Annie**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything went dark when my mother and my father told me that my Lucy was a witch. I think I stood there for a good 20 minutes 'cause then I see my sister Solange snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Hey Nick you ok. We kind of need you."

"What can I do I can't track her."

"Well you actually can Nick." That was my mother who came into view.

"How?" I asked.

"Well you said she's pregnant right?"

"Yea, but what does that have to do with anything."

"Well since its your kid you can smell where she went."

"Your kidding me right Lucy would kill me if she knew I could do this", I said as my mom face was serious of what she just said.  
"Your not joking are you?"

"I'm not son, but will do this tomorrow it's about sunrise."

"Ok mom", I said as I went up to my room by myself. It didn't feel good going up to my room with out Lucy, it just felt empty and I was really just moping around. Sleeping was even harder for me, all I could think was about Lucy and our unborn child I just hope that he didn't hurt a hair on her. After looking out the window sleep finally came to me, but all I dreamt about was Lucy and our baby.

**Lucy's View**

I was just waking up when I started to remember what happen before I passed out. Out of fear I grabbed my stomach afraid for the baby, when someone walked in the room.

"Don't worry your baby is fine the sleep meds we gave you didn't harm it."

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It does to me asshole."

"Fine my name is Shelby Bishop, I've been waiting to get revenge on your family from banishing me."

"Now, I remember you, you were Logan's crazy ex-girlfriend." I said as she slaps me across my face and I could tell she cut my face, when I saw my own blood drip off my face.

"I was the best thing that's ever happened to Logan."

"No he has the perfect girlfriend now, so why take me my family never did anything to you."

"Gosh do you know anything about your own family history. Your the descendent of the first witch family the Duchannes."

"But I can't be a witch I've always been human."

"Poor Lucky doesn't even know her own family history." I just look at her now I know why Logan went out with Shelby, she was pretty with long blond hair and really dark blue eyes. As she started to walk out of the room she turned back to look at me.

"Oh and don't worry Lucky, I won't harm the baby, but I never said anything about you." With that she walked out the door and I looked at the only window I had and saw a way out if I could get bobby pin. I started to drift off to sleep thinking about how I never knew I was a witch and about Nick and our baby.

**Nick's View**

I was just waking up when I was roaming my hand to find Lucy, but the memories from last night weren't a bad dream and Lucy was kidnapped and I was the only one who can save her. I get dressed and walked downstairs to see my whole family getting every weapon we ever had.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, but when I sent Bruno to look at the trail he found, it led him to a dead end so we need you to track Lucy the rest of the way", my mom said as I grabbed a few stakes and was out the door in under 3 minutes. As Bruno lead us to the spot he lost the trail my senses took over and I knew exactly where Lucy was, I start to run while the rest of my family followed me. All I could think about was Lucy, and our baby.

"I'm coming for you Lucy, both of you", I whispered into the wind.

* * *

**So I know this might have took a little long, but now that it's finally SUMMER there will be a lot more chapters to come I think this story might only go to like 10 chapters haven't decide yet- Annie**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Plz review and tell me how I'm doing with this story Thax- Annie**

* * *

**Lucy's View**

I start to wake up looking for Nick knowing he always ends up right next to me in bed everytime, but he wasn't anywhere. That's when I knew that I was kidnapped, and Nicolas was nowhere in sight. When I looked back at the window then back at the floor and that's when I saw a little bobby pin that must have been Shelby's. When I was about to work on the lock, I hear the door open the I saw both Shelby and Matthew walk into the room. I figured it was Matthew because Shelby let it slip that her brother look me.

"So Lucky you ready for transfer."

"Wait what transfer?" I look at Shelby not even know what she is talking about.

"You transfer the rule and your powers," Shelby looks at my more confused face, "fine I'll explain see the first witch family also became the first royal family, when other witches started to pop up everywhere. So they had a meeting with all the witches and separated them into 6 groups **Abbott**, **Bishop**, **Good**, **Parris**, **Blake**, and **Duchannes** which is your family."

"So what does it have to do with me?"

"Since your family is one of the royal 6 and the first family, your power is stronger than any of the other 5 put together. So when you change the line of royals your powers follow the person you give them too."

"There is only one thing wrong with that. I don't have any powers no matter what you told me, I've always been human dating a vampire."

"Oh that's where your wrong Lucky. We'll be back when the moon is full which is about 2 hours here's some food and water eat up your going to need it." Shelby said as she walked out of the room.

**Nicolas's View**

All I did was follow the lemon smell that I knew was Lucy's by heart. I was running so fast I didn't know I lost most of my family, except Quinn, Connor, and Logan. I lost Sol as soon as I ran out the door, when I stopped my brothers were looking at me weried.

"Nick what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"She has to be in that cell with the bars on them, it's where her sent is the strongest." I said as we waited for the rest of my family, when I saw them all come up they saw where we were all looking. We decide it would be best if Quinn, Logan, Connor, and me go straight in and find Lucy, while mom, dad, Sebastian, Marcus, and Solange watch the outside so no one could get away. We run right in to see a boy and a girl that looked really familiar to Logan.

"Shelby is that you?" Logan asked losing his focus for a minute.

"Logan great to see you. Did you finally come back for me."

"Shelby I have a girlfriend who I love more than anything in the world."

"That's not true, just like I told Lucky I was the best thing that ever happen to you."

"Shelby where is Lucy?"

"Oh why would I tell you I need her powers so my family will be true royals." Shelby said as mom came in and cuffed both Shelby and Matthew. The cuffs were made to block magic. Logan looks at me and I nodded my head and went to look for Lucy. I looked in all the rooms when I didn't hear a heartbeat I went back to the room with Shelby was in and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Where is Lucy."

"In the 3rd room to the right." I let her drop to the floor and went to the door she told me I couldn't hear anything I kicked the door open to see no one in the room and the window open.

"Where are you Lucy." I said to myself.

**Lucy's View**

When I couldn't hear her footsteps I start to pick the lock, the next few seconds were important to unlock it. When I heard a click I opened the lock then the window and started to run like hell I didn't care if there were vampires around. I knew there was an underground place for me to stay when Nicolas was showing me where they all were, when I found one that I knew lead back to the Drake compound, someone grabbed me and took me in a cabin where I couldn't get out like it had a barrier around the cabin.

"Who are you and why can't I leave?"

"I'm Rosaline Abbott."

* * *

**Ok so please review this story I'd like to know how I'm doing on this thax- Annie**


End file.
